


Addendum to my previous correspondence...

by imaginarycircus, kyrieanne



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/pseuds/kyrieanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia steps in when Bing and Darcy need some help asking the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addendum to my previous correspondence...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LorelaiSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hannah! We wrote this to celebrate YOU and your crazy wonderfulness.

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com

Hey Darce,

Really glad to hear you took an actual vacation. You really should take more time off. You're getting crows feet and gray hair, man. :P

Speaking of travel. How would you and Lizzie feel about visiting in July for Jane's birthday? I've already rented a place in North Hampton right on the beach. I have an ulterior motive for inviting you both, but it's a secret. Do you think you can keep a secret from Lizzie for the next few months?

Bing

*** 

To: binglee@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Bing, 

There is a distinct difference between vacation and travel. A wine tasting trip with Lizzie's parents through Napa Valley is definitely the latter. 

She and I did slip away to the coast afterwards to recover. We stayed at a bed-and-breakfast. I chose it because their best room was in the turret of the house and rose up over the beach offering spectacular views of the sunset. Lizzie joked that I was a beast locking her up in the highest tower. (Teasing is a form of affection in the Bennet family - have you experienced this?) To play along I attempted to sweep her up into my arms and carry her into the room. Unfortunately, I scared Lizzie. She thought it was a set-up for a proposal. She shrieked as I attempted to carry her over the "threshold" and I dropped her in my surprise. She had a rather nasty bruise on her posterior the next day. 

What followed was a very honest moment between the two of us about timing. 

I suspect the secret you want me to keep is of similar nature. While I dislike withholding information from Lizzie under any circumstance I think here I can call upon the fact that you were my best friend before she was my girlfriend. I think Lydia would call it a code. 

So yes - what is your secret? 

William Darcy 

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com

Hey Darce,

You've guessed correctly. I had my grandmother's ring reset in a platinum band based on a sketch Jane drew and kept on her desk for weeks. When I said it was pretty, she turned red and then it disappeared. I rescued it from the recycling. 

I'm going to propose at sunset on the beach on her birthday (or on the porch if it rains.) Once she's said yes, I'll text you. She'll want to call Lizzie, but I'll be able to produce the two of you out of thin air. 

Though we'll have to think of a cover story to tell Lizzie--or your timing will just have to be very good. What do you think? Keep it simple, right? 

And what will we do if Jane turns me down? Do you think she's likely to say 'no'?

If I invite Caroline and James to come out the next day, would you and Lizzie be all right with that?

-Bing

P.S. I'm thinking we'll pop open the last of of the Veuve 1985 Reserve.

***

To: binglee@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Bing, 

I have an idea, but it might qualify as convoluted. It would also require we include Lydia in on your secret. But if you're game it will solve your dilemma as well as one I have. Are you willing? 

William Darcy 

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com

Hey Darce,

Oh, I am an idiot. Of course we need to bring Lydia too. She would be crushed if we did this without her. Jane will want here there as well.

Am I game for what exactly? Do I need to agree without any details? Very mysterious, my friend (who signs his full name to his casual emails.)

-Bing Angus Lee

***

To: binglee@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

My friend,

I sign my name because that is my name. Just because it is in electronic form does not cheapen the importance of our correspondence. Also, I will never understand why your mother named you after your Aunt Agnes and gave Caroline the middle name Hunter after your paternal great uncle. 

Before I announce my convoluted plan to you I want to discuss it with Lydia first. It entails her making somewhat of a spectacle of herself and I want to give her the opportunity to say no. But of course you do need to agree to it. Know that I have my own reasons for this scheme and that no one will be hurt or unduly distressed. I believe it is what they call payback. 

What you should know before you agree:  
-Jane may be a bit distracted in the days leading up to your proposal.  
-You will need to appear on camera.  
-Do you have access to a helicopter?

William Darcy 

*** 

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com

Darce,

I'm not named after Auntie Agnes. It's so much worse. My mother had a dog when she was a child. Named ANGUS. I didn't know this until I was 18. She told us all a lie. I never could figure out how Agnes could become Angus. 

Paying back who? You're making me a little nervous. Go check with Lydia. 

Jane being distracted will be useful. She won't suspect what I'm up to. I'm not very good at hiding things from her. 

"Hi, Charlotte." Been there. Done that. Found .gifs of myself on the internet. 

Actually, I do. I can't fly one, but I can use it. 

-b

***

William Darcy:  
@TheLydiaBennet There is something I would like to discuss with you. 

Lydia Bennet:  
@wmdarcy i didn't do it

William Darcy:  
@thelydiabennet Do what? 

Lydia Bennet:  
@wmdarcy nver mind. whats up? 

William Darcy:  
@thelydiabennet I'd like to discuss something with you in private. Please call me at your earliest convenience. 

Lydia Bennet:  
@wmdarcy Darcenator you sound like my high school principle

William Darcy:  
@thelydiabennet Lydia, will you please just call me? 

Lydia Bennet:  
@wmdarcy could of just asked you dont have to beg

*** 

Lizzie Bennet:  
@wmdarcy Why do you need to talk to @thelydiabennet in private? 

William Darcy:  
@thelizziebennet I'm in the same room with you. 

Lizzie Bennet:  
@wmdarcy You're avoiding the question...

William Darcy:  
@thelizziebennet We're going to be late for dinner with Aunt Catherine.

Lizzie Bennet:  
@wmdarcy Punctuality is your forte. Not mine. Seriously, what are you planning with Lydia? You're kidding right? 

William Darcy:  
@thelizziebennet We have to go...

***

To: binglee@gmail.com, thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Bing, 

I've cc'd Lydia in on our email exchange. She is fully committed to my plan. Her only request is that there be karaoke at your wedding reception and she be allowed to open with Total Eclipse of the Heart. I'll let you work out the details. 

Now it is time to bring you in on my plan. Before I do that I need to explain myself. Lizzie has been doubting herself. Her company is doing well as start up companies go, but she's dissuaded that people aren't interested in the type of stories she wants to tell. They want makeup tutorials and confession vlogs. She is thinking of switching to more traditional forms of media. This is not a bad idea, but she's considering shutting down her company in favor of a more traditional consulting job. She is afraid of never doing anything as successful as her video blog. I would like to remind her that what makes her her is her ability to resonate with people and that transcends market trends. 

Looking at her videos objectively I believe the strongest element to them was her relationship with her sisters. I'd like to give Lizzie a reason to get back to that. Your impending engagement (Jane will say yes, do not fear) is the perfect opportunity to do that. The additional benefit is that Jane will have both of her sisters there to celebrate with her. 

The plan is simple. Lydia is going to revive her videos because she has a sudden and overwhelming urge to move to Boston to fulfill her new dream of...well Lydia requested that she be allowed to improvise her new faux-dream. I relented. In typical fashion, Lizzie is not going to approve and Jane will be concerned. I suggested antics that Lydia might employ to get Lizzie to pick up her camera again, but Lydia assured me that she "was better at scheming than me," and to let her take care of it. Typically it's not in my nature to trust something like this to someone else, but I believe she will do nothing to cause real alarm to Lizzie or Jane. I do not want to cause undue stress. I simply want Lizzie to remember what she loved about making videos. 

Several days prior to your planned getaway Lydia is going to take a sudden road trip to Boston. Gigi has agreed to accompany her and help film her videos. I suspect that Lizzie will follow in pursuit to try to convince her sister to come home. Thus all interested parties will be within hours of North Hampton when you are ready to propose. This is where the helicopter comes in. 

What do you think? 

William Darcy 

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com, thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com

Darcy,

This is the craziest plan. I don't know if it will work. I have some qualms. I'm not sure I understand it, but I want to trust you. It might be faster to fly 160 miles by plane and you do have a plane. You can fly from Logan Airport to the Hamptons in maybe 40 minutes. Why the helicopter? The nearest helipad will be about as far from the house as the small airport.

Lydia has been more settled in the last year. Lizzie had a hard time coming round and respecting Lydia as an adult. I'd hate to see anything damage that. Is there another solution that wouldn't call Lizzie's faith in Lydia into question? Also if Lizzie rushes to Boston for Lydia, I am not certain I can keep Jane from heading there too. 

I am sorry that Lizzie is feeling doubt. She's so talented. Perhaps we need Charlotte's help. Oh, perhaps we should invite Charlotte at well. She can probably come up with a very simple, practical plan. She's like the fourth Bennet sister. 

Wouldn't it be simpler to ask Lizzie if she wants to join Jane and I for Jane's birthday. You can tell her it's a surprise party and that she can't tell Jane. That way if she spills the secret it will be the wrong one. Actually it might be better if she can't keep it from Jane. It's not so much that I need the proposal to be a surprise, but I know Jane will get nervous and worry about it if she knows it's coming. 

I love karaoke! You know that. 

-b

***

To: binglee@gmail.com, thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

 

Bing, 

I'm not particular about the helicopter. If a plane is just as easy then by all means we shall do that. I figured there would not be an airport nearby. 

Lydia confided to me during the Epic Wine Tour of 2014 that she is feeling stifled at home. She said she has made considerable progress in healing and is ready to think about what's next. Lizzie has already expressed doubts and I'll be honest - they've already fought about this topic. I don't want to stir up trouble, but I do think the conflict is already there and somewhat inevitable. 

We can tell Lizzie that it is a surprise party for Jane. My plan is somewhat convoluted. But I would like for us to brainstorm if there is a way to induce Lizzie to pick up her camera again. 

Lydia, what do you think? 

William Darcy 

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com, binglee@gmail.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

My sweet, most clueless future bro-in-laws,

Thank God you've come to me, because wow. You need all the help. Our mission statement is: KISS. Keep It Simple, Stupid. 

Bing, your plan is okay. Proceed. I'll drop hints to Jane that you're planning her a surprise party. If she asks, I'll tell her that you have your heart SET on it. She'll be so distracted by that she won't think about anything else. She may even have to tell you that she knows about the party. Just play along. Pretend it's a life long dream of yours to throw a surprise party. Tell her everyone already has plane tickets. She won't want to ruin their fun. Classic Jane. She's going to love the ring and she's going to say YES. Always wanted a brother. 

Darce-face, you and I will convince Lizzie to attend Jane's surprise party. Like that will be hard. So there you go. Easy-peasy. Phase One accomplished. Jane will suspect nothing except a surprise birthday party, that's really a surprise engagement party. Lizzie will think the same. 

Phase Two: Perk Lizzie Up! 

Darce. Baby-cakes. Hold up. Lizzie doesn't need her fangirls to fluff her ego. She needs to feel confident in her business baddassery and believe that she can succeed. Making another vlog is a band-aid. You are a CEO. Was it all kittens and rainbows when you took over at Pem Dig? What made you feel like you were getting the hang of it? How long did that take? 

Mid Sis is not big with the patience. Her standards are always mucho too high. You can't fix that for her. Newsflash. She doesn't need fixing. It's just who she is. So what can you do? She has a business plan and goals. I've seen the nerdtastic spreadsheet. Hold a meeting. Get her into a board room. Bring in food and alcohol. Go over the plan with her. Share stories about your time in the trenches and tell her what made you feel like you were making headway. Tell her how long it took. I know she's kind of dumb, but I think she'll catch on. those big, polished conference room tables look good for other stuff. AHEM. 

Tell her that it's OK to fail. You'll still love her in your gross, gooey-eyed way. You won't let her live on the street in a box. Tell her that you don't think she's going to fail. I know it wounds your big, manly soul to see people you love struggling. But guess what, my sweet Baboo? That's life. If you want to spend the rest of your life with my sister, you're going to have to chillax. Let her make mistakes and be unhappy sometimes. She doesn't need a knight in shiny armor. (I bet you'd look studly though.) She needs crap like support and love while she figures it out herself. Be her partner. Treat her like an equal. 

Smooches,  
Lydia

P.S. At the wedding reception I request that you two sing "Waterfalls" by TLC. Put your all into it.

***

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Lydia, 

Thank you for your advice. You have known Lizzie longer than I have and I will spend some time this evening rereading your letter and thinking of how best to respond. 

As for your salutation, I would remind you that Bing is the only one who is proposing...so far. 

William Darcy

***

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Lydia, 

Addendum to my previous correspondence: 

I am not opposed to karaoke. I am a very good tenor. If Bing and I must participate (and I assume the point of this is for us to embarrass ourselves) then I would prefer it if you chose something from Beyonce's playlist. I find her oeuvre to be superior. 

William Darcy 

*** 

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

Riiiiight. Because you routinely buy "entertainment" companies to save the dumb little sisters of women you're in love with and never hope to marry and make lots of nerdy little babies with. Amirite? 

I will be forever grateful to you Darce. I really will. As far as I'm concerned you're already family. You're good for her and I think she's good for you. Not trying to rush you at all, but I will be so pissed if it doesn't happen some day. 

-Lydia 

P.S. OMG!!!!!!!!! PLEASE SING "SURVIVOR" BY DESTINY'S CHILD. You will make my entire life.

***

To: binglee@gmail.com, thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Bing, 

Is there anything Lydia and I can do to assist you in your preparations to propose to Jane? 

That is besides vocal exercises for the reception. Lydia, if I am going to do "Survivor," then you must do "Bohemian Rhaspody."

(And as for the chances of my own proposal I will only say I deduced Lizzie's ring size a few months ago.)

William Darcy

*** 

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

Are you kidding me?! Done. I am all over BoRhap. Better yet, I know Lizzie, Jane, and Charlotte will do it with me. We used to sing it on car trips to annoy our mother. We'll invite GiGi to sing with us. This is going to be fabulous. 

-L

P.S. Deduced? Okay, Sherlock Holmes. I'm glad to hear it.

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com, thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: binglee@gmail.com 

Thank you both so much. We have a plan for the proposal. The ring will be ready next month. The house is rented. Caterer hired. Cake is lemon and coconut. (Before you ask, Lydia. Yes. There will be chocolate cupcakes too.) I think that's everything. 

I am a lucky, lucky man to have such excellent friends and family. 

-bing

*** 

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Lydia, 

Since you're so interested in the potential nuptials of your sister I ask - have you deduced any particular opinions Lizzie has on rings? 

I ask because I am sitting here rereading your letter and thinking about Lizzie, how much she means to me, and how to best "love her in your gross, gooey-eyed way," to quote you. 

William 

p.s. Bing, I broke out the whiskey you gave me for Christmas. It's superior my friend. Superior. 

***

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

 

You can't go wrong with a diamond. But you know her. She likes old stuff. Things that are metaphors and blah blah blah. Don't you have family heirlooms? She'd rather have something like that than a perfect solitaire so large that you could launch planes from it.

 

OMG! Darcy. You. Are. Drunk. This is the best day of my life, except for the day I got Mr. Wuffles.

*** 

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

What even happened to mR. Wufflrs? 

I know Lizzie will like a lot of things. I just want her to love it and e happy. I want her to be happy with me. She is everything to me and I just hate to see her doubt herself like this. How can I show l her how beautiful and talented she is in my eyes?@

I'm not drink. Te whiskey is just potent...

W

*** 

To: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

William Darcy,

Stop drinking whiskey. Drink a big glass of water. Go to bed.

Lizzie will pull through. Please don't worry about it.

Lydia

***

To: lizziebennet@gmail.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

Lizzie,

How are things going? I just turned in my last paper. I miss you. Would you mind a surprise visit this weekend? Please say yes. Mom is driving me crazy. And I want to talk to you about what the hell I am doing with my life.

Love,  
Lydia

*** 

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: lizziebennet@gmail.com

Lydia, 

Absolutely. Come. I've already stocked up on chunky monkey and diet dr. pepper. I cleared my table out of the dining room and everything is prepped for sock slides. I can't wait to see you. 

love, 

Lizzie

***

To: lizziebennet@gmail.com  
From: thelydiabennet@gmail.com

Be there around 2! So excited!!!!

Love Lydia 

***

To: thelydiabennet@gmail.com  
From: williamdarcy@pemberleydigital.com

Lydia, 

If my calendar is correct you are about to board a plane for Boston. I hoped to time it so you received my email earlier, but it took me longer to find the right words. It always takes me some time - to find the words I mean. 

In some ways, I'm jealous of Bing because this weekend he'll officially become part of your family. His proposal to Jane is a statement of fidelity. Fidelity is an old fashioned concept, but it is one I take very seriously. Engagement is a vow to be true to your sister, and it is a promise of loyalty to her family. 

You're probably rolling your eyes at this point or pursing your lips. I know I'm being - as you'd put it - totes lame. Pardon me. I just need to say this. 

Lydia, your loyalty is so clear and strong and sudden. It overwhelms me (and Lizzie). 

Lizzie came over after your weekend visit. You probably have a good idea of what she said to me. I imagine little is kept between sisters. She is still nervous about the future of her company, but she is smiling again. And further she is laughing again. She teased me mercilessly for my convoluted plans and retracted a promise that my rendition of "Survivor" include a dance routine. You were right. She didn't need me to fix it for her. She needed me to cook dinner, open a bottle of red, and talk to her. She needed me to listen to the good and the bad. I want to make life good for those I love, but loyalty is not a band-aid. It is love that has faith in the face of the future. We can't know everything and we control even less, but we can stay true. 

Thank you for your loyalty to your sister and thank you for continuing to teach me how to love her. 

I cannot wait to be your brother. 

Sincerely, 

Darface


End file.
